Warrior cats Smoof in: Firestar's Death Scene
Note from writers: Please note that we do not obey the laws of time or space. (or the laws of gravity. Weee! (jumps in the air and floats) ) Check out our userlookup for a list of the other smoofs we have made. Also, please leave comments on the talkpage, and rate this comedy! Also note that this smoof is based off of the fact that Erin Hunter is rumured to be writing Firestar's death scene. ---------------------------- Firestar: What do you MEAN she’s writing my death scene?!?!?!?!?!?! (foams at mouth, runs around in circle, dies) Erin Hunters: Done! Everyone: X__X Sandstorm: No, he can’t be dead! He can’t be! Spottedleaf: Oh, I just remembered, uh, I need to go… uh… send a sign to… uh… Leafpool! Yeah. (Runs off) I’M COMING FIRESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: (Comprehends) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Firestar: Wait a minute. How am I still here, if I’m dead? Bluestar: Well, I’m still here. Firestar: Good point! Spottedleaf: I’m here, too. Silverstream: And me! Yellowfang: And me! Various other cats, including Clawface, Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Shadestar, Hollystar………By revealing Scourge’s deadly claws! (with their dog claws!): Us too! Brambleclaw: And me! Everyone: (Stares) (Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar walk up) Leopardstar: As far as we know, we’re not dead yet, so we’ve come to see who the new leader is. Onestar: We’ll be happy to welcome whichever cat it is. Blackstar: I just hope to Great StarClan that it’s not… Brambleclaw: It’s me! All of ThunderClan: We’re doomed. Squirrelflight: Hey, why’d you put me in as saying that? Mosswhisker: Deal with it. Stealthfire: Actually, Moss, that would be kind of funny. Mosswhisker: Good Point! I’ll just make some adjustments… pauses… There! That should do it! Brambleclaw: It’s me! All of Thunderclan except for Squirrelflight: We’re doomed. Squirrelflight: Thank you. M ‘n’ S: No prob. Firestar: While we’re at it, can you bring me back to life and make it so I kill Tigerstar and not Scourge? Mosswhisker: Sorry! That’s too big. We don’t mess with Erin Hunter. Firestar: But you just messed with them up at the top of the page! Mosswhisker: Let me check. (scrolls up) Uh… let’s see… rewrite? No… Reference to carol? No… Foams at mouth… No, too far… Huh! Looks like we did! Stealthfire: Although, technically that was messing with the Erin Hunter''s''. Firestar: Then mess with both of them at once, I don’t care! Mosswhisker: No, that’s out of our league. Stealthfire: Although we can do this! (types) (Brambleclaw becomes blue with pink and yellow polka dots. Becomes dressed in princess clothes on cat-sized pony. Holds fairy wand.) Everyone: (Bursts out laughing.) Squirrelflight: Hey, you did it again! Stealthfire: You know what, that’s too bad! Mosswhisker: We’re already going to hear about the Erin Hunters thing! Stealthfire: We’re not crazy! Spottedleaf: Of course you’re not, you two. (Calls asylum) M ‘n’ S: We’re not crazy! (Run away, foam at mouths) Firestar: Nice going, Spottedleaf! Now I’m still dead! Spottedleaf: Oh, grow up! Sandstorm: (Watches hopefully) Brambleclaw: Forget being dead, I can’t go to the Moonpool like this! Or… wait, which territory are we at? Firestar: The only ones who know have disappeared. SPOTTEDLEAF! Brambleclaw: (out of it) Then send a patrol after them! (Hideous Cackle) Random voice: You can’t find us unless we’ve written that you do, so TAKE THAT!!!! Firestar: If you’re that snotty about it, we’ll just make our own! (turns around) Brambleclaw, Leafpool, here is the 'Brambleclawgetsninelivesandalsorabies' fanfic! Leafpool: What!?! Brambleclaw: Okay! Firestar: (Starts to publish) (Mosswhisker and Stealthfire come running out of woods. Or blank white space, whichever you prefer) Mosswhisker: Firestar, stop! Firestar: What now? Mosswhisker: You can’t give Brambleclaw lives yet! Firestar: Why not? Tigerstar, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost: Yes, why not? Stealthfire: Because you’re technically not dead yet. Firestar: Really? Mosswhisker: You’re only halfway dead. Stealthfire: Because the Erin Hunters haven’t finished writing your death scene yet. Well, if you do not live in the world of fanfics, that is. Spottedleaf: NO!!! Sandstorm: Yay! Tigerstar: Rats! @#$#@%$#^$#%$#%$#%$#@%^^#!!!!!!!!!!! Squirrelflight: Such language Tigerstar! Think of the kits! Brokenstar: Who cares about kits? All queens: (Maul) (Brightheart walks up) Brightheart: Due to… Oh wait… there aren’t any, because nobody cares about Brokenstar. Brokenstar: What!?! Brightheart: Well, it’s true! M ‘n’ S: Yeah, it kind of is. Brokenstar: %$#^%^^%@()(^^%#&^((%^$JGF%$W%$@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All queens: (Maul harder) Brightheart: To protect kits, let sing the end of the show song anyway!!! This is the end of the show, In case you didn’t know, But you really should have known by now, This is the end of the show, Now let’s all do the disco! All apprentices except Swiftpaw: @$%&$$^)((^%)(^^%&^(&^%$^%$&($%&^%$(&^%&^%(&^%(&%&^%(&^%(&^%(&^%(&^%(&^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swiftpaw: @#$%#&%#&#(&%(^$&^%#($^%#%$#$&&#(%($(^$(^Z)^((&(&(&^(Y(( Erin Hunters: Done! For real this time! Firestar: Wait, how do I - 75,585,486 beavers: (Maul) Read these! Read them now! *Warrior cats Smoof in: The Auction (insert drumroll here) *Warrior cats Smoof in: The Library *Warrior Cats Smoof in: the Warrior's Message's of DOOM! *Warrior Cats Smoof in: Christmas Caroling *Warrior Cats Smoof in: The Case of the Repeated Names *Warrior Cats Smoof In: The Epic Scavenger Hunt of Disturbing Things *Warrior Cats Smoof in: The Library (again!) *Warrior Cats Smoof In: The Apprentices (DUN DUN DUN) *Warrior Cats Smoof in: The Flea Market